Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans Go!)
Mumbo Jumbo is a major recurring villain from Teen Titans Go!. He is an evil magician, who steals people's money and belongings and also torments people with his magic powers, simply for his own amusement. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography Mumbo Jumbo made his first appearance in the episode "Real Magic", where he terrorized a yogurt shop, by trapping people in saw-the-woman-in-half boxes and stole money from the register. The Teen Titans showed up on the scene to stop him but they got distracted by how amazing his magic was and they decided to sit down and watch his magic tricks in amazement instead of fighting him. All except for Raven, who served as the voice of reason to their shenanigans. Thrown off, but somewhat flattered, Mumbo decided to perform some magic tricks for the Titans and put on a little show for them. Mumbo Jumbo thought it would be fun to take advantage of the Titans' stupidity and request a dollar from the audience for his next trick. All of the Titans who weren't Raven instantly handed him some dollar bills that were may more than just "ones" and Mumbo snatched them all up in a flash and did a magic spell to make them "disappear". While the Titans were distracted, Mumbo slipped off with the money, thinking he had gotten away with his crimes. However, Raven stopped him by blocking him with a giant hand of darkness, and pushing him into a portal, that led him straight into a prison cell, right in between Jinx and Dr. Light. In "Nean", Mumbo Jumbo was a street performer on the docks, doing magic tricks to entertain people. Raven was being extra nice that day and she passed by Mumbo and complimented his work. The final scene of "Hey You, Don't Neglect Me in Your Memory", featured Robin crane-kicking Mumbo Jumbo, Dr. Light, and Gizmo. In "The Titans Show", Mumbo Jumbo was one of the villains in the audience, watching Control Freak's "The Titans Show". He partook in the epic final battle of the special. Mumbo Jumbo appeared during a montage in "The Streak", where he was shown stealing some ice cream from an ice cream stand, by sticking his hand into his hat, which magically teleported it to the ice cream stand, where he snatched himself a cone. Starfire spotted him doing this and punched him in the face and defeated him, as part of her crime-stopping streak. Mumbo Jumbo made a cameo appearance in "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies", as one of the villains being tied to the skylights along with Jinx, Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mad Mod, during Robin's song "My Superhero Movie". Trivia *He is one of the many villains to appear in "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies", along with Slade, Control Freak, Jinx, Dr. Light, Mad Mod, and Gizmo. Gallery File:Mumbo Jumbo Magic Trick.png|Mumbo Jumbo performs a magic trick. File:Mumbo Jumbo Wand.png|Mumbo Jumbo uses his magic wand. Villain Apartment.png|Mumbo Jumbo living in his apartment along with other villains. File:Villain Cameos in TTGTTM.png|Mumbo Jumbo's cameo in "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies". The Titans Show Audience.png|Mumbo Jumbo is present in the audience of The Titans Show. Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Movie Villains